The Other Life of Harry Potter
by HermioneGrangerJr
Summary: The Dursleys have a change of heart and bring Harry along with them to watch a ballerina dance. Harry is awed by the ballerina Shelby Rulleen and made up his mind to talk to her after the show. They are complete strangers but Shelby's best friend Nicolle insists she heard the name"Harry Potter' somewhere-It turned out to be when she was spying on her secretive aunt and uncle...
1. Meeting Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter; they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Okay...this story is a weenie bit different in the real story...! **

* * *

I never knew that it would happen. It just came so suddenly.

Right after my ballerina dance, this black-haired boy came up to me and stammered that my performance was great.

And next, as if I would require such information, he said his name was Harry Potter.

I didn't know exactly what to say, of course, so I just stared as his eyes. They were green.

Soon I guessed he was expecting something from me, so I muttered my name too.

I was not used to this so-called stony silence. My mouth was used to blabbering with my just-as-chatty best friends Hermione and Nicolle.

I was about to walk off to meet them at the drinks stall or at the food stall or somewhere when Harry Potter _grabbed my two hands_ to stop me from doing so. Startled, I frowned at him and shook my hands free from his iron grip as he continued to stare blankly at me.

"I-I..." Harry stammered.

"Yes, what," My frown became more pronounced.

"I really don't know..."Harry refused to give me eye contact this time. "I just...just...just seem to like you."

My face burned as I stuttered an "OK."

He began to talk to me as if we had been friends for years, telling me about his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley who always beat him roughly. But of late, he continued, he seemed to be always escaping Dudley without much effort...

As he rattled on, I listened attentively, and it struck me that this boy could talk to snakes. He was able to talk to snakes.

According to Harry Potter, he said that after he talked to the snake, the glass casing for the Brazilian snake vanished suddenly and the snake slithered through the crowd and out of the zoo.

At that moment I gave him a disgusted look, chiding him for his meanness.

Defending himself hurriedly, I grunted in disbelief. Well, this boy was definitely not to be trusted.

Suddenly, a familiar giggle caught my attention. My head spun around in direction of the noise.

It was Hermione! Gosh, I should have known she was standing right beside me all this while!

"You..."I growled playfully as I grabbed her arm shoving her to one side.

"Uh bye bye Harry Potter," I said light-heartedly.

"Oooh, _Harry Potter_," Hermione giggled.

"Seriously!" I _never_ knew him! He just came up to me, I would never-"

"Okay, okay," Hermione fell to the ground, clutching her stomach laughing like a hyena. When it came to this topic, Hermione was always so...always so...I struggled to find the right word for this abnormal girl.

Hermione just laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

Anger steamed in me again. Argh, _argh_, ARGH! How was I going to stuff some _sense_-yes, _sense_, for goodness' sake-

"Hello!" A small hand rested on my shoulder along with a high familiar voice. Who...was...that? I jumped about a foot in the air, startled, stumbling unsteadily forward, clutching my heart that almost fell out of its confines.

Slowly, as I regained 'consciousness', I whirled around.

* * *

**Gee, thank you to Ceti H. Black, HarryHermioneEdwardBella,pheonix99 and PhoenixGirl97 for reviewing:D**

**Hello you internet reader!XD You are commanded to give me reviews...XP And I will thank you soooo much! :D :D**


	2. Aunt Petunia

"NICOLLE! Okay this is the last time you are ever going to scare me!" I fumed.

Nicolle giggled playfully as the finally-finished-sniggering Hermione glanced up, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Yeah, so what's going on?" Nicolle asked, sensing the "problem". Hermione began to speak but of course I would not let _her_ account of what had happened into Nicolle's head.

"So, you see, this "Harry Potter" is a stranger that suddenly came up to me and talked to me," I concluded swiftly.

"I see." Nicolle's eyes darted up and towards the right, the attitude of remembering. "Don't you think the name "Harry Potter"'s a bit familiar though?"

"Huh?" I answered with a slight frown on my face. Harry...Potter...Familiar?

"Mm-hmm...Oh yeah!" Nicolle snapped her fingers.

"You see, my aunt and uncle have been rather secretive of late, talking in confined rooms and all. My spoilt cousin Dudley, as I told you about, was always sleeping around those times. So one day, while they were talking in that room I sneaked in and hid behind this big cupboard. They were rattling on about a boy called Harry Potter. And they said...what was it...oh yep! The. Boy Who Lived. Because of Vol-Voldemort. Or some name...? I dunno how that "V" name is pronounced sorry. Anyway, that "V" dude vanished because he tried to kill Harry Potter."

"Oh...whoa." Hermione nodded her head as understanding dawned on her.

"Wait-but they seemed half-upset and half-annoyed. Upset a lil' cus some parents died. And annoyed cus they had to take care of the orphan. I think they are related. Not sure. And all this happened eleven years ago." finished Nicolle.

"That... Harry Potter?!" I said incredibly.

"Now, now, that's SO cool!" Hermione clapped her hands excitedly, ignorant to what I had said. "Let's talk to Harry Potter now!"

"What?!" I exclaimed in shock. Our previous talk was the very first and the very last, surely?

"Chill! Let's go in a trio if you wish." Nicolle suggested.

"Duh." I replied. This time, Hermione could feel it too. That was good.

We strolled over to Harry Potter who was drinking fruit punch. Before I could say anything, Nicolle beamed brightly at him and announced, "Hail, The Boy Who Lived!"

Harry Potter turned around.

"Oh hi, Shelby. I dunno who you are...?" He said uncertainly.

"Nicolle Creshen, and this is Hermione Granger." Nicolle introduced. She began speaking with him casually as if they had been friends for years. So brave talking to strangers. Hermione and I took a small step back, exchanging looks.

"So, hello Shelby...Nicolle...Her-my-oh...nee." Harry mumbled. "And, you called me a boy-"

"_The_ boy," Nicolle corrected smoothly.

"_The_ boy," Harry repeated, dazed.

"Yes! Indeed the Boy Who Lived... Surely you know your past, what happened to your parents?"

"My parents died in a car accident." He said shortly.

"And, who told you that?" Nicolle asked tartly.

Harry mumbled something again that sounded something like "My aunt and uncle."

"Well, then. That's probably a fib. They died because of-"

"Wait!" Harry said sharply. "Is that... Aunt Petunia? Oh my aunt," Harry Potter said, sensing the questions popping like fireworks in Nicolle's and Hermione's heads. He quickly explained to Nicolle and Hermione that his aunt was extremely strict and impatient so he had to leave quickly. As he turned to walk to his aunt, Nicolle cried,

"Hey! Wait a moment... My aunt's also called Petunia! Maybe we share the same aunt." Nicolle joked. "Come Harry Potter! I will accompany you to her and maybe I'll tell her that she and my aunt share the same name." Nicole giggled, giving Harry a big mischievous grin.

Harry nodded his head fervently and the two started walking side by side in the direction of the skinny woman that was screaming her head off for "Harry Potter". Hermione and I tagged along, knowing full well that excitement was along the way.

But when it came, it wasn't the excitement we were looking for.

"Nicolle-Harry-?!" Aunt Petunia gasped.

"Aunt Petunia?!" Nicolle seemed stricken by shock.

Hermione and I passed a silent telegram:_ Whoa. _

"How on earth did the two of you meet?!" Aunt Petunia spluttered in shock.

"What, we share the _same_ aunt?" spluttered Nicolle.

"I never knew we were related," spluttered Harry.

"Nicolle-leave-now-!" Aunt Petunia said shrilly.

"BOY!" A new voice rang out,"Don't you give your aunt any trouble-" Uncle Vernon's face popped out.

"No, Vernon," Aunt Petunia whimpered. "Look." She pointed her bony finger at Nicolle, then at Harry.

* * *

**How was it? Review! Thank you!8D**

**Oooh thank you to PhoenixGirl97 for reviewing! And to Guest, too. Um, but, Hermione hasn't got the letter to Hogwarts yet, so she knows nothing about magic, right? **

**Thank you to Guest! Erm... I don't understand by what you said you can't read it...? But thank you!**


	3. Still alive

"How the ruddy-?!" Uncle Vernon stammered.

"I don't know, Vernon."

Uncle Vernon looked at a loss for words but finally he grabbed Harry's arm and marched off, Aunt Petunia scrambling behind.

"Best for you to stay," Hermione murmured, mentioning the obvious. I watched as Harry's shadow finally disappeared.

Nicolle's mouth was still agape.

"But-"

"I know. I understand-"

"No you don't." Nicolle muttered, but I, not wanting to pick a quarrel with my best friend-a very quick tempered person-pretended not to hear. I glanced sideways at Hermione. She was staring at the tiles on the floor as if she had never seen squares in her life. She had heard it, too.

I walked back for more fruit punch. As the cool liquid touched my lips, what happened just rewinded back in my mind again. Harry Potter has a crush on me.

Okay.

Harry Potter is related to my best friend Nicolle.

Okay.

Harry Potter's aunt is Nicolle's-

"Shelby!" Nicolle said sharply.

"W-Wh-What?" I straightened, my hands fumbling about and the juice spilled all over my dress. Nicolle took no notice of this.

"I. Know. _Perfectly _well what you are thinking."

"So?" My patience with her was vanishing slowly. "Now I need to go to the washroom. If you would excuse me-"

Nicolle tossed her empty fruit punch cup into the bin at least six-seven-metres away swiftly, as if she had been tossing cups all her life. I turned my back on her for the washroom.

"I need to talk to you! Wait! Where's...Hermione?" Nicolle demanded.

"In the washroom," I said automatically. I knew Hermione sometimes needed this "quiet spot" to think over problems.

"But... But... But! I- This is an emergency! She must..." Nicolle paused, trying to think of a suitable thing to say...

"She doesn't have to do anything, Nicolle. Its on you. _You_ are the one. Related. To... Him." I sighed.

"You... You don't understand! Not at all! Did you not hear what I told you about the story? What if the V-man... Kills me?"

"No..." My brow was furrowed... How could I convince Nicolle? My eyes concentrated into Nicolle's green ones. I shook my head so hard my bun fell out of place and into a ponytail. Her words were like daggers that pierced through me.

"_Please_, Shelby! Get what I mean!" She shook me hard. My intestines could have fallen out. When I still shook my head, Nicolle glared at me and walked to Hermione who had came near silently.

I closed my eyes. The same thing was happening to Hermione, Nicolle shaking her, telling her that she(Nicolle) was going to be dead in no time.

Hermione looked towards me and we talked through our eyes.

Nicolle sniffed and meandered off.

We chased and sprinted after her, hoping everything would still be fine, that Nicolle would remain calm. After all, being related to The Boy Who Lived wasn't that bad, was it? The V-dude hadn't killed her. She was then, The Girl Who Is Still Alive.

Oh! _Still alive. _Did that mean... that she won't be alive soon?

* * *

**Pwease review! X3**


End file.
